


Unspeakable

by Miss_Eliza_Sparrow



Series: Unspeakable [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Eliza_Sparrow/pseuds/Miss_Eliza_Sparrow
Summary: A short but sweet fic about Rey putting her daughter to sleep.





	Unspeakable

**Author's Note:**

> Rey is married to Poe Dameron. (Because I like Rey with Poe or Finn:)
> 
> I don't own Star Wars.

Unspeakable

There were very rare days Callista Dameron never shut up but most days that she didn't say a word.

Today was one of the days she was silent.

Rey tried to get her to speak but Callista was as stubborn as her mother. Even Poe couldn't get a word out of her. Somehow Callista was able to ignore everything her parents bribed her with.

Poe said she would make a good spy. Rey knew she would make an incredible Jedi. Callista was clearly force-sensitive even at four years old.

After a long day, Rey carried Callista up to her room. She put her in a nightgown. After getting tucked in bed, Rey read her daughter a story. When Rey closed the book, she received the biggest surprise of her life.

"Read me another story, Mommy," Callista whispered.

Rey froze. Tears of joy filled her eyes. As much as she wished to get more words out of Callista, Rey only put her on her lap and began her tale.

"Once upon a time, there was a Jedi Master named Luke Skywalker..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviews make me happy!


End file.
